


Back Talk

by Nara_Allis



Series: Yon-Rogg/Reader [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confusing Emotions, Disobedience, F/M, Kree reader, Less Fluff, Mild Kink, No pun intended, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, StarForce, Yon-Rogg/Reader-freeform, abused lover, angry/punishment sex, incredibly long for no real reason, suggested dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_Allis/pseuds/Nara_Allis
Summary: You get a little too "mouthy" with the Commander, literally.





	Back Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect for this piece to take as long as it did to develop, but it has been a crazy few months. I also completely reworked what I had after seeing the deleted scenes, which may have inspired a SI/Reader part to come, lol. I tried not to force too many of my kinks which is why I kept the blood play, DD/LG, and S/M very mild, but it is all intended to be fully consensual! As well as any and all of their potentially questionable banter. Hope you all enjoy and please accept my awful fanart on my Tumblr that I decided to make since the part took so long to publish- [ Link ](http://bit.ly/2JyOHeZ) . Thank youu loves.

A poorly muffled sigh slips past your lips as you shift your weight from one foot to the other for the third time in ten minutes. This was just downright boring. Every single mission religiously debriefed in the droning tone of the commander. You shifted your eyes to try and busy yourself with anything but Yon-Rogg, who stood opposite from you, past the projection he had cast nearly thirty minutes ago when this began. From your vertical left you see Vers who looks equally disinterested. Although, since this is one of her first official missions she seems to be trying her hardest not to step out of line for once. Perhaps you should be paying more attention too, but this wasn’t a recon or front-line reinforcement, it was more or less just a welfare check on a local military base.  
It only took a moment for her gaze to wander like yours had, to which she immediately met. She didn’t bother to hide the smile that grew across her face and in turn spread to yours. This will be much more amusing later tonight when you two have time to divulge in some Asgardian spirits you smuggled in a week ago. You gave a half-roll of your eyes and mockingly mouthed along with Yon’s predictable speech, which she was about to laugh at, but instead suddenly broke the gaze and straightened her posture. Following her short line of sight you landed on the stern features of Yon-Rogg, who was glaring at you through the shimmering hologram. When did he stop talking? Hoping that the dim lighting concealed the flush creeping to your cheeks, you tried to play off your surprise and embarrassment with a slight tilt of your head. Not backing down an inch in the challenge he waged with the glower. His mouth seemed to be stuck somewhere between a frown and a smirk. Which made you all the more uneasy.  
“Anything you would like to add, Y/N?” He asked with raised eyebrows, the gold of his irises catching in the artificial light, his tone sharp with annoyance. All eyes drilled into you as you stifled an exaggerated yawn, gesturing for him to give you a moment with a raised pointer finger. You then offered a lighthearted shrug, and settled your hands on your hips.  
“Of course not Commander. Thrilled to be here, just like everyone else I'm sure. Isn’t that right team?” You responded back with ease; gesturing to the others with a sweep of your hands, glancing in their general directions with a sarcastic, wide smile and thumbs-up. Bron-Char and Att-Lass looked slightly amused, Minn-Erva rolled her eyes, Korath blinked (maybe), and Vers brought a hand up to the side of her face to block both you and a chuckle. Silence ran through the room, as you smugly returned your eyes to him, still grinning. Yon stood incredibly still, lips pulled into a strict line.  
“Very well.. For the good of all Kree.” He finally bellowed after the uncomfortably long pause in which you were certain all five of the others were watching you both and waiting for a bloodbath. The tension between you two has been growing like wildfire; ever since he decided to have you sidelined with Vers the other day during team training. All because you two were apparently having too much fun when you were paired up together for hand-to-hand combat. While Vers had somewhat grown used to the role of the problem child in the squadron, you however were resistant to the punishment, and hated every moment of it. You’ve been with the group for far too long now to be treated like the unruly new recruit.  
Everyone echoed the sound off and went to their stations on the supply ship, leaving you and the commander for the most part alone. The casted image of the base fizzled out as Yon marched his way through, closing the distance between you two unexpectedly fast. You took a defensive step back, hands ready by your sides, and narrowed your eyes; ready to have a go at him, per usual. Stopping just out of reach of your fists, he stared down his nose at you before raising a hand to point at the cramped med-bay room behind you. Grumbling, you lowered your guard and turned around to head towards the door. Glancing around as you went, it seemed no one was paying attention, mainly since three were back at the bunks, a luxury the team was unused to in the attack shuttle- and the other two were navigating the flight. You went to place your palm on the scanner to the left of the door when his hand impatiently reached around you. The door slid open briskly, similar to how he grabbed you by the collar of your suit and pushed you in.  
“I can walk just fine, you know?” You snapped out as soon as the door closed behind you two. With his back to you he tapped on the pad, locking any entry- or exit. Shit. When he turned around he shot you a critical look and crossed his arms; your lower back hit the metal examination table as you lost some of your nerve from earlier. Jumping up onto the cold steel, you gave him a bratty look while you waited for the spiel.  
“So you think you can just act out like that, test my authority in front of everyone, all without any punishment?” With every punctuation he took a step closer, till he had you closed in again. The whole world blurred around you, your only clarity was in the intensity of his eyes. Biting your lower lip while at a slight loss for words, he took your hesitation as an opportunity to put a hand on either side of the table by your thighs. Leaning forward slightly, not enough to lose the advantage of his height, he was only inches away, his right hand moving up to reach for you. No, you won’t just give him whatever he wants, not without a fight. You turned your chin up and to the right, out of his grasp at the last second, choosing to glare at him from the corner of your eye instead. He gave a low growl in frustration.  
“You want to treat me like a child so I'll act like one. Best not let your emotions get the better of you.” You warned, unusually serious. He smiled for a split second before catching your throat in his gloved hand, squeezing just enough to get his point across.  
“If that’s the way you want it, little girl.” Pulling you closer with his firm grip, he brought his mouth to your left ear. Biting down hard on the side, before soothing over it with a slow lick. A soft cry rose from your mouth.  
“Just remember that when I get you begging and screaming for your Commander.” He rasped, every reverberation sending hot waves through you, his breath cooling the marks of his teeth. His index finger shifted to support your jaw as he swiveled his hand so your face would meet his. Your eyes closed as he brought his mouth to yours, hungrily slipping his tongue in immediately. Quiet noises escaped you both as he stepped closer, standing between your legs so that the pelvis of his suit hit yours. The tip of your tongue ran over the flat of his, struggling to breathe due to both his tightening hand and the dominance of his mouth. You wanted to give up the fight right then, but had too much pride to let him boast the glory. As he went to get a breath of air you decided to sink your teeth into his lower lip, pinching it with the sharp of your canines. A surprisingly meek moan slipped from him before he could stop himself. Pulling back so you could see the flush clear on his face, a blue tinted trail of your shared saliva dripped from your lips. You licked your bottom lip and smiled, the cerulean of his blood painting your teeth. His cheeks were filled with color from being caught off guard and how tempted he was to ravage you right there. The fingers around your neck twitched, threatening to choke you, but he just smirked, the blood at the corner of his lip slowly rolling down his chin.  
“On your knees, and don't make me tell you twice.” He said slowly, stepping back to give you room and finally releasing you from his grasp. With a pout you slid off the edge of the examination table and lowered to your knees, sitting back on your heels. While you waited for further instruction, he turned his left forearm upwards and retracted his armor with the regulator. Underneath he was wearing a tight fitting, dark grey shirt and pants that cut off just below his knees. Fiddling with your own suit for a moment, you too were suddenly just as exposed, dressed in a similar standard uniform. You tipped your head to the side, looking up at him with playful eyes. He clicked his tongue and motioned for you to come closer by his feet. Feeling obedient for the moment, you decided to listen and edged forward so that his shins were level with your chest. A sound of approval came from above, and an outstretched hand to catch your chin. It guided you to sit taller, putting your right where he wanted.  
“Go on, pet.” Crisply enunciating the T, a small smirk flashing across his features. Effortlessly, your fingers worked to open the front of his pants, freeing the evidence of his arousal. You slowly moved your hands from his capris to the base of his throbbing erection. He gave a soft sigh which prompted your eyes back to his face, scanning over the concealed ridges of his abdomen through his shirt in the process. When your hands made contact, you could see how overwhelmed he was with what he tries so hard to deny- true emotion. Moving forward to flick the tip of your tongue past your parted lips for a taste, you tested his resolve. A shiver rattled up his spine, causing his fingers to shake as they cupped your cheek. You strayed further from his touch, leaning forward to run a long lick up his entire length, allowing the sides of your tongue to curl around the tip. Bringing your right hand up his shaft to gently massage him. Keeping your tongue slightly rolled you slid back down the first inch, lingering on the underside of the head. Your achingly slow treatment had him panting already, desperation glinting in his eyes, a plea; despite being the one on your knees, you were in control. Spurred on by it’s honesty, you took all of him into your mouth; warm and tight around his cock.  
He gave another sharp breath, with your right hand you smoothed over the wetness from your lips as they crept upwards. You paused to work your tongue over the flat of the head. Swirling and sucking as you kept a quick pace with the up and down motion of your hand, rolling your wrist to give a spiral sort of friction. He melted in response, loving the lavish attention, his hand holding you steady around him. Soft, unintelligible murmurs of encouragement left his lips as his eyes closed tightly and breathing became ragged. The unusually weak sounds he made had liquid fire coursing through you, slowly burning as it settled between your legs. You sped up the pumping of your hand, moving your lips further down on him each time, clasped just above your index finger and thumb. The shaking became more evident in the tremble of his flexed thighs, overwhelmed by the sensations he often denied himself of.  
You fought back a gag as you stilled your hand and fully encased him in your mouth, groaning around him in your throat. You allowed your jaw to go slack as you felt his hips begin to buck at their own rhythm, he opened his eyes, watching your cheeks hollow around him. Giving a throaty moan as he brought both hands to hold the sides of your face as he carefully moved in and out. His teeth glinted as he clenched them, loving the sight of you puddled by his feet with a mouthful of his cock. He began to pump faster, close to coming now, his fingers hot and sweaty with anticipation. All his hard work to always keep his composure seemed so foolish when you both knew this is what he really was: a man desperate for affection and physical contact. Just as it was becoming almost too hard to fight the gags, he pushed deep into the back of your throat, growling behind his teeth as he released into you. You swallowed around him, trying to suck him dry before the burn of his come could set in on your tongue. He moaned from the over-sensitivity as he eased you off his length, a sticky mixture of saliva and himself dripping from your gaping mouth.  
“Now that’s a much better use for your mouth.” He sighed in a haughty remark. A finger dipped into your mouth, tracing over your tongue and leaving an even saltier aftertaste. He brought it to his own mouth, brushing off the dried blood as he did. Enjoying the taste with a smirk down at your flushed face. You rolled your eyes and began to stand, struggling with the ache from your knees. Wiping at your mouth with the back of your hand and fixing your hair as you returned to full height. Turned away from him now, you went to reset your armor when he grabbed your wrist. Cocking a brow, you considered him for a moment.  
“Remove your uniform.” He said sternly, back to his confident and dominant self. You scoffed with a smile, briefly glancing down to his still exposed and now limp member. Flicking your hair over your shoulder as you headed to the door.  
“I think you’re done for today, Yon.” You remarked snidely, the smile you were wearing clear in your voice. Suddenly one hand was in your hair pulling it tight, making your neck crook backwards awkwardly, while his other hand pinned your left arm behind your back. You snarled, straining your eyes to try and glare at him.  
“You’re not the one to be giving orders.” His voice rang beside your ear as he led you back to the examination table. Once he had your stomach against it’s edge, he released you. Whipping around with your nose rolled in anger you went to yell at him when he silenced you with his mouth. A growl was working it’s way up your throat as he held you steady with a tight grip again, just below your jaw. He squeezed hard, graying your vision, forcing you to relent and let his tongue in. Teeth slightly bared, you threatened to leave another wound as he ran the tip of his tongue over their ridges. You narrowed your eyes as he looked at you with a half-lidded gaze, kissing you more gently. His grip softened and released you, moving to caress slowly down you instead. Sighing, you allowed your eyes to close and licked over the healing split in his lip, nibbling softly. The sting from the contact made him moan, moving both hands to your hips, the tips of his fingers tugging downwards on your pants and underwear. His lips broke from yours as he settled into a crouch and eased your feet through your now discarded clothes. You moved your shirt over your head, unhooking your bra as well and tossed it to the side. The fire that had been crackling quietly now roared back to life, as he looked up at you from between your legs. He hoisted the back of your thighs onto his shoulders, hands clasped around your ass as he propped you up on the table. The cold of the metal sent goosebumps down your legs and up your arms as you laid back on your elbows. He fixed himself at your parted lower lips, slipping his tongue through. A moan left you and you could feel his lips curl into a smirk. Color returned to your cheeks as he nuzzled into you, lapping against your folds with a lazy sort of smolder in his light eyes. His tongue stroked your clit, occasionally accompanied by the slight pressure of his teeth behind his lips. Your left hand ventured down to the back of his head, running through the short curls and waves of his sandy hair.  
“Now that’s a much better use for your mouth.” You mocked in his own words with a smile, you felt him huff a laugh against you. He stilled his tongue for a moment, before moving his left hand to your hip to hold you down, while the other spread you further open. Cocking a brow down at him, you felt the fingertips of his right hand trail towards you lips, teasing with their feather soft touch as he eased two into you. Eyes closing as you sighed, feeling him brush over your sweet spot as he curled his fingers. His mouth suddenly resumed it’s ministrations with much less reserve, pouring lighter fluid right into the flames. Tongue rolling, lips sucking, fingers pumping; spreading your hot wetness over his chin. You leaned forward with a gasp, legs shaking around him. Every muscle and nerve strained against the sudden buildup to your climax. The intensity had you struggling between wanting to force him away and wanting to bring him all the more closer. Each swirl of his tongue spurred the recoil of your reflexes, teetering on the sharp edge as your core burned. He timed his mouth with his fingers, hitting your g-spots simultaneously. The back of your knees broke into a sweat as you breathed rapidly, completely overwhelmed by his manipulation of your body. About to scream out, your fingers trembled in his hair as you slid against him. But he stopped suddenly just as the initial waves started to wash over you, prompting them to quickly dissolve into foam just before their crest. A different cry, from frustration instead, left you as your legs tried to close together to create just enough friction to send you over. But he held them open firmly, not needing much strength to, considering their weakness.  
“You’re screaming, but you haven't begged me yet, little girl.” He reminded, returning to his towering height as he kept your legs spread. You whimpered, your eyes glossy with desperation as they passed over him. He smiled before pulling his shirt off quickly, a whine sounding from you. With a swirl of his finger he suggested for you to turn around, which you complied to by dropping down from the table so that your stomach was even with the edge. Glancing over your shoulder at him, his eyes greedily ran over you as he caught you by the hips in his large hands. Propping you back up and laying you down, you shuddered as your bare chest flattened over the steel. A pointer finger ran from the top of your spine to the tail, grabbing at a cheek as the other hand dropped his pants. The tip of his length ran over your dripping folds, pulsing with renewed vitality. He slipped in with a slow exhale, sheathing himself in you to your brim. The sensation his fingers had been building alive again as he reeled back to thrust in. Your mouth opened into a pant as you realized it was time to surrender the fight.  
“Please.. Please, Yon.” You moaned into the warming metal underneath you. He offered a laugh, snaking his right hand up the curve of your back and to your throat. Gripping tightly again he careened you back and leaned down to meet you, his bare chest radiating irresistible heat against you. Licking up the nape of your neck to your ear.  
“Please. Pleease. Is that supposed to be convincing? What are you even begging of me?” He mocked, bucking his hips into you once as he asked, and rolling them painfully slow as he awaited an answer. A whimper slipped from you as you tried to stop the shivers running through you.  
“Please fuck me Commander, I’ll be a good girl.” You pleaded shamefully, face hot with embarrassment. He grinned and quickened his pace, moving his left hand to your hip to hold you still. You pushed backwards into his thrusts, coaxing a groan from him. His right hand came to rest where your neck met your shoulder, helping him to steady the rhythm of your bodies.  
“Much better, I’m sure you will.. Now let me hear you scream for your Master, darling.” Yon breathed softly against your skin in between kisses. Before pounding even faster, shaking the table and melting any of your remaining pride as you felt your climax returning. A sharp cry forced from you before you could comply, as he sank his teeth into some loose skin on your neck. He held you firmly, saliva gradually dripping from the snarl of his mouth as he fucked you like the bitch you were.  
“Oh.. Yes, Master, fuck me.. Harder.. Please.” You struggled out in gasps of breaths, desperately trying not to scream so loud that the others would hear. He answered with a growl, twisting you between his teeth as he rammed into you almost painfully hard. The fingers that had been digging into your hip, followed down the slope of your underside, pausing when they met your clit. You couldn’t help but cry sporadically through clenched teeth as they began to swirl the nub, the friction only increased by the jerk of his thrusts into you. His mouth released you at some point, which you only realized when he started whispering into your ear.  
“Come for me, Y/N. Come for you Commander.” He demanded in breathless moans, sweat from his forehead pressing into the side of your face. His pace never slowed as kept his fingers at the apex of your legs. The waves from before returned all at once, with no sudden build-up but only their instant peak and crash over you. You cried out uncontrollably as you contracted around him, every nerve feeling singed by the intensity. His hips stuttered as they were met with your tightness, coming after only a few more fast strokes. He moaned softly as you both lay there for a moment. Yon eventually peeled himself from you, allowing you to roll over lazily with a sigh. You looked up at him through exhausted eyes with a smile.  
“What?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow as he pulled his pants up and slipped his shirt back on. You laughed and shook your head.  
“Oh nothing, just thinking I should start talking back more often.”


End file.
